


Poke Professor Amelie: Suicune - Atrium 2

by SylveonSylveoff



Series: Poke Professor Amelie [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Bondage, Cock Rings, F/M, Face-Fucking, Knotting, Large Cock, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Bondage, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pokephilia, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 15:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14621418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylveonSylveoff/pseuds/SylveonSylveoff
Summary: For Amelie's special in Atrium's new production, they've brought an especially powerful pokemon, one that even they cant keep tied down.





	Poke Professor Amelie: Suicune - Atrium 2

My eyes fluttered open, drowsy air trying to drown me in the ocean of rest. Somewhere behind me I heard two voices.

“It will be fine, the pokemon doesn't need to be calm, there’s a reason we’re using it.”

That was the dick who's been talking to me.

“I’m just afraid it will hurt her, this pokemon’s power is tremendous.”

That voice was new, probably a low-level worker. Were they talking about me? I don't think I want to know what the pokemon is.

I tried my best to stay awake, but soon I was under again.

-

I woke up in a bedroom. For a second I thought everything has been a bad dream. There was a tv, a bookcase full of titles on pokemon, and a huge plush bed, which I was on. I had to of been moved in my sleep, I didn't remember how I got here. A small bell chimed above a slot. A small breakfast was pushed through and I was hesitant to eat it, but my gnawing stomach made me give in. It tasted amazing, and for something so small was very filling. 

I quickly felt very tired, despite just waking up. I should've known the food would be drugged. Through my sudden fatigue, I was also Very horny. Great. 

My cunt was sore from the scolipede, so the thought of fingering myself was not happening.

I noticed a dresser across from the giant bed. I didn’t have any clothes or belongings, if what I thought was true, I could have a little fun.

I walked over to the dresser, legs weak and wobbling. When I opened the first drawer, jackpot. It was full of sex toys. Opening each of the drawers there was everything you could imagine. Vibrators, dildos, butt plugs, gags, bondage sets, the whole 9 yards. I was in awe of it of first before grabbing the largest Hitachi wand I could. I didn’t need anything fancy, I needed to come.

I plugged it in and layed on the bed, only now realizing that I had a thin slip on. That was off as I settled into the bed. 

I wasn’t bothering with small settings, I has been fucked by a giantass scolipede, I could take a vibrator. 

As soon as it touched my clit, I felt a chill go down my spine. I enjoyed the buzzing for a moment before turning up the setting a couple of notches. Instantly I was moaning. My leg jerked and spasmed as I got close to an orgasm. When the climax finally hit i was exhausted. Not even bothering to unplug the vibrator, I fell asleep.

-

I woke up bound yet again, except this time it was different. My arms and legs were spread, and i was attached to a giant X table that sat close to the floor, wrists and ankles in cuffs. I almost hadn’t noticed it at first, but I could tell that I was getting hornier by the minute. 

The door opened behind me, and I heard the padding of large, rough paws on the hard floor. Thanks to my new position I was greeted with the pokemon’s identity. I wish I hadn’t known. It was the legendary pokemon suicune.

The handlers attached it to the X shaped table I laid on, its front paws stood by my chest and its crotch was dangerously close to mine. The pokemon was huge on its own, I gulped at the sight of it’s cock. It was huge, and bright red. With what i could see of its face it wasn’t happy.

A couple more people surrounded the table, one put a small metal device into the suicune’s neck. I immediately recognized it as a shocking device. A leather collar was fasted around my neck. Finally tearing my attention away from the suicune, I found I was in lingerie, black ropes wrapping around around my figure, the same style robes holding me to the table. A muzzle was removed from the suicune and all of the handlers exited out the door they came from. 

The lights around me brightened and someone behind me yelled.

“Action!”

The suicune looked my over, only taking not now that I was the only one left. It sniffed, the angled its head to my cunt, and sniffed again. Whatever they had drugged me with had me hot and sopping wet. 

The pokemon adjusted for a moment before shallowly thrusting, looking for my cunt. It scored on it’s third try and I gave a small moan at the stimulation. It picked up speed. And I felt like I was turning into mush already. My hands clenched as it started thrusting harder, sliding deeper and deeper into me.I got a glimpse of it’s cock, it was barely a forth in me. 

Something started buzzing on my clot, a vibrator! They apparently wanted me to cum today. As it went deeper and the vibrator worked its magic, i was gasping for air, especially around the collar. My body clenched, hangs searching for anything to grasp onto. The vibrator was turned up a setting and I moaned, eyes rolling in the back of my head as I came.

The suicune was giving gruff grunts as it pushed harder, sending me harder through the orgasm. The vibrator was turned back down as I came down. It pushed harder into me, bottoming out with much more cock to go. I hadn’t even felt its knot yet. It pushed harder as I moaned, squelching in the wet of my cunt. It pushed farther, forcing itself passed the the bounds of my cervix.

It hurt less than it should have, and my head was swimming. I felt like I was drowning in pleasure as the suicune pushed with reckless abandon. It felt like my womb was being stretched, my stomach bulging up around the cock. 

The vibrator was turned up again, I was trying to curl up, but my bonds wouldn’t let me. Turned up again, I felt a familiar heat building in me as my orgasm started to show it’s head. The suicune stopped for a moment, almost pulling out all the way when it was shocked, in the fury of it’s pain, it shoved it’s entire length into me, fast and unforgiving. I screamed at it slammed into me, eyes lolling and my body squeezing around the cock as a came. 

The suicune looked angry, plunging in and almost all the way out every time, I realized that it couldn't come. It ripped itself out of me and in the process, out of its bonds. 

The vibrator turned off, there was silence around me. They were waiting to see what it would do. The suicune was panting and I noticed something, they had put a cockring on it!

I would’ve tried to help it, but the suicune approached my crotch again, this time lifting the only part on my not secure, my hips. Before I knew what it was doing, it’s cock was in my ass. It was slightly lived thanks to how wet I was but it felt like it was tearing through me, thrusting desperately.

Almost hesitantly, the vibrator turned back on, sending chills through me. Before I knew it, the suicune was plunging into me the best way possible. I was moaning like before, guttural and pleasured. 

The vibrator kicked up and I was writhing on that X-shaped table, body spasming as another orgasm shook through me. The suicide let out a grunt, plunging as fast as it could. As it thrusted, I felt it’s knot slam against my ass. 

Vibrator kicked up again and I was howling, ass being pounded by the suicune’s cock. I came again, exhaustion creeping in.

The suicune decided my ass wasn't enough for it, it pulled out, leaving me empty. It circled around me, and my face was met with its giant cock. The cock laid on my face, rank and soaked with my own juices. 

The suicune situated itself, laying its front paws on the table, and then it’s cock was in my mouth. It rested for a second before another shock went through it and it started thrusting, filling my throat quickly. As it slammed down into me, the vibrator kicked up again, filling me with pleasure. I moaned, body twitching. 

I coughed around the cock, the suicune pumped my throat over and over, slowly adding more of its length. My eyes watered and I writhed, loving every second of it but the vibrator on my clit beinfing me close to orgasm again. I was sensitive by now, almost unbearably so. I came again, right as with a great thrust, the entire length was down my throat.

The pokemon pulled out, panting, the cock still hovering above my mouth. In my mouth however, was a metal ring, the cockring had came off in my mouth! I spit out the disgusting metal. The pokemon realized it’s release and plunged it’s cock into me again, choking me in it. I was starting to feel light headed.

The pokemon thrust all the way in, and almost all the way out, one, two, three times, before thrusting harder than before. The vibrator kicked into its highest setting yet, and the pokemon’s huge knot was forced roughly into my mouth. The suicune came finally, roaring a great release.

I writhed, unable to breathe past the hard, steady flow of cum, the cock, and the orgasm that shook my body. One hit, then another, the vibrator never letting up. The pokemon was still coming, the thick cum forced down. At some point, I couldn't swallow any more, and the pokemon kept filling me, the knot plugging me up. Finally, the cum stopped, and the pokemon roughly pulled the heavy knot out. Cum spilled down my face. I was on the climax of another orgasm, tears streaming down my face as I struggled to swallow the cum.  
The vibrator stopped and I layed there, too exhausted to move and clit aching from the continuous pleasure. 

The light went off, and those familiar footsteps approached. A hand was clapped on my shoulder.

“Amazing work Amelie, the viewers love you, we might just have to keep you on our team for the long run.”

A needle went into my arm, another sedative, before I knew it, the footsteps were walking away and sleep took me.

**Author's Note:**

> Another chapter up! I hope you guys like it, this series is so much fun to write! If you have any pokemon you really wanna see, comment and I'll see what I can do ;)


End file.
